The Jock, the Jew and the Bitch
by SASTF141
Summary: Stan and Kyle always knew she'd have a problem with their relationship...but they didn't know she'd go this far. ONESHOT!


The Jock, the Jew and the Bitch

* * *

They knew…they always knew it would be her…always knew since the moment they started dating that she would have the problem with it…Every time they're together around her, she gives them the evilest stares…always spouting homophobic remarks to them…she had told them before that we should be tolerant of homosexuals, but maybe they should have been telling her that…how can a parent kick out one of their children…how could a mother say and do such horrible things to her only biological son…How could Sheila Broflovski be such a bitch?

Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski started dating during the summer before they started 9th grade. The two had always been close and mostly everyone knew that they would eventually end up together. Hell, even Cartman said so. When they did get together they told only very close friends first, this meaning Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman and Butters Stotch. All three had congratulated them immediately for finally coming to terms with their feelings for the other. The three had promised to keep their relationship a secret until Stan and Kyle wanted to be fully out to everyone.

Throughout 9th grade they told more and more of their classmates. Evidentially starting with Wendy, who Stan had dated on and off over the years, she told them that she saw this coming a mile off. Then moving on to tell Craig's gang, who consisted of Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweek, Token Black and Clyde Donovan. The four were a bit off at first but learned to just accept it and move on. Once they had told all the people in school they talked to, they stood up during a lunch break and announced it to the whole school. After that they had been called Brave and a very cute couple witch they still held the number 1 spot of the girls 'CUTEST COUPLES' list.

The rest of 9th grade flew by and for Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, this meant it was getting close to the moment they had to tell their parents.

It was 2 weeks into the summer holidays after school had let out when Stan and Kyle had the courage to tell their parents. They had arranged for Kyles parents to come over to Stan's for dinner. When the evening came, Kyle was ready to back out of telling them, but after Stan had pulled Kyle in for one of their most passionate kisses to date and told him that whatever happens nothing would ever break them apart, Kyle was ready to let them know.

They had walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the parents were talking and drinking coffee. The boys walked in and Stan cleared his throat. The parents stopped talking and turned to face the boys. Both knowing that it was now or never.

"What's wrong boys?" Sharon asked, looking confused.

"We need to tell you something, and we don't know if you'll like it" Stan had replied.

Kyle was starting to feel anxious again, looking at his mother, knowing that she WILL not like this at all.

"Me and Stan are…umm" Kyle started, looking up at Stan to help him finish the sentence.

The parents looked and waited for the boys to tell them.

"We're dating" Stan announced with confidence, while at the same time reaching over to grab my hand.

The parents stayed quiet and just looked at each other for a couple of seconds, Stan and Kyles hearts were racing waiting for one of them to at least speak or acknowledge them.

The silence was broken by Randy who walked over and hugged Stan.

"You don't know how proud I am of you son, I know that must have been difficult for you both" Randy said and patted me on the shoulder.

Ike, who had been sitting on the sofa watching TV, turned and shouted to Stan and Kyle "You know, I'm not even surprised"

Kyle looked over his shoulder to his adopted brother and gave him a small smile.

Sharon and Gerald didn't look to shocked either and just smiled at us.

The happy atmosphere seemed to fade as Sheila walked over to her son.

Stan was looking back and forth between the two and held Kyle hand more firm.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Mu…" Kyle began but his word was cut short by a deafening smack across the face.

Time had seemed to stop for all who and seen and heard it. The only sound after was the sound of everyone gasping in shock and horror.

Stan was seething with anger as he looked at Shelia.

"Get out of my way, you disgusting fucking faggots" Shelia said as she pushed past Stan and Kyle and stormed her way out of the house.

Kyle was looking at the door that she had just gone out of, whereas Stan was looking at all the shocked faces around them. Randy and Sharon looked as if they were about to cry, Ike was in total shock and Gerald looked as if he couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened.

Kyle had no emotion for a couple of seconds but as soon as Stan had turned Kyle, gently to face him, he couldn't hold back as the flood gates opened and Kyle fell into Stans chest and cried his eyes out.

The months that followed were difficult for the two boys. Everyone had heard what had happened that night. Kyle had, of course, been kicked out of his house. Gerald and Ike were fuming with Shelia when they got home that night. Stan had come by the Broflovski house to pick up Kyles things as Kyle would now be staying at the Marshes.

When Shelia would see them out and about she would shout horrible homophobic slurs at them.

During 10th grade Kyle was becoming more and more depressed. His mother accepting him was more important than anyone thought.

Cartman would try to lighten the mood by singing 'Kyle's mom is a bitch' in d minor, but nothing seemed to work. Kyle only seemed himself when he was with Stan, everyone knew that he was the only one to cheer Kyle up.

In the summer just before 11th grade, Kyle had moved back home as Shelia had left in the middle of the night and vanished.

Kyle had accepted that his mother would never accept his relationship with Stan so he didn't care in the slightest that she left. He and Stan where happy that they could be themselves again and have the thrill of seeing each other again after a night apart. They were happy, for the first time in years.

* * *

They married at the age of 26, and adopted 2 children at 28. They never saw Shelia again, but no one cared. Stan and Kyle were happily married for 67 years before passing peacefully in their sleep together.

"I don't want to die until you do" Stan had promised Kyle once…and he kept that promise.


End file.
